Accidental Children
by rclariix3
Summary: Harry and Neville somehow ruin their potion in such a way that makes it gaseous, and before Professor Snape can get rid of the contents, Draco, Hermione, and Harry breathe it in. It has the unfortunate effect of de-aging them to five-year-olds. COMPLETELY AU! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD AND GONE NO HORCRUXES, DUMBLEDORE IS ACTUALLY A SORT OF OKAY PERSON, MALFOYS AREN'T EVIL. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So! I decided to practically rewrite my chapters, and ended up with, in my opinion, better content! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Severus was massively disappointed in the frequent failings of his third years. It wouldn't be quite so terrible as some students were somewhat passable, but they were careless at times.

His worst classes were the ones with Gryffindors and his Slytherins. He had Draco and Granger together as they were the least likely to create a disaster. They shared a table with Potter and Longbottom in hopes of them rubbing off on their less than studious peers.

Even now Longbottom and Potter were too busy arguing with Draco to follow instructions much to Granger's dismay. The three boys ignored her telling them to cut it out. That may have been a bad idea in all honesty.

Severus walked around the room slowly, keeping an eye out on their potion specifically in case something dangerous happened. His lip curled as he prevented a student from putting an ingredient in at the wrong time. He pointedly jabbed at the board before carrying on. It was when he was being particularly ruthless in his cutting down on one of the Gryffindors that he heard a strange bubbling noise.

Severus quietly growled as he began his way to Longbottom's table, the Gryffindor he left silently weeping. He noticed the cauldron in front of the two Gryffindors bubbling in a way that should _not be happening._ He had his wand out, grabbing Longbottom as he was the closest and yanked him away from the potion. Just as he was about to shove Potter out of the way and vanquish the damned thing, it promptly exploded, throwing him back a bit.

The cauldron was giving off a gaseous fume. Potter, Granger, and Draco all got the worse of it, not moving nearly as fast enough to get away from the cauldron prior to it exploding. Almost immediately the three passed out, due to inhaling the gas. Severus swore as he got up and vanquished the rest of the gas with a swish of his wand.

The rest of the students swarmed around the three students, only moving when Severus shoved past them, already preparing to rennervate them. He stopped, stunned at the sight before him.

There were five-year olds in place of the previous teenagers. Five-year olds who were naked due to their robes being way too big for their small bodies.

Weasley shouted in surprise, as he realized they were _children,_ Longbottom paling at what was done. Severus could feel an oncoming headache just waiting to burst forth. This has never happened before. He inwardly groaned at the mess he could foresee him having to clean up.

"Weasley, Longbottom! Grab one of your friends and follow me." He barked out sharply, picking up a young Draco after covering him up. "Class is dismissed." He strode out of the classroom with Weasley and Longbottom following, awkwardly holding their much younger friends. Severus knew they thought this could easily be fixed. He sure as hell hoped so himself.

XXX

"Severus? What in the world is going on here? What happened?" Severus had to refrain from groaning when he heard Minerva, who walked briskly into the infirmary. She sent Longbottom and Weasley to their dorm rooms, swooping to hover over the young, sleeping Hermione. Madam Pomfrey tutted in disapproval, as she checked over the children to ensure nothing needed immediate attention.

The Potions Master sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter happened Minerva. They were too concerned with arguing with Mr. Malfoy, instead of paying attention to their potion. They were careless." His headache was quickly becoming a migraine as two of the children began to wake up.

Minerva gave him a look at his admission but didn't say anything in response as she knew how her cubs were with Malfoy.

"Uncle Sev? Where are we? Where's mother and father?" Of course, his godson would ask questions as soon as he woke up.

Severus sat on the bed, prompting Draco to climb into his lap as he always had done with the boy. "We're at Hogwarts. Don't worry about Narcissa and Lucius, you're with me." Draco seemed to accept that, giving a bright but small smile, though Severus knew he'd ask more questions when not as many people were around. For now he was content to sit quietly, knowing his uncle appreciated it.

Severus looked over at Minerva who was sitting on the bed with her prized Gryffindor Granger, who was slowly waking up. Minerva was slowly patting the girl's hair down and Severus looked away at the blatant display of affection of the woman's face.

Granger stared at Minerva for a moment before screaming, startling the older woman and the others in the room. Severus stood, automatically putting Draco behind him, as he stared in shock at the shrieking child.

"Get away from me! I don't know you! Get away, get away!"

The girl scurried under the bed, hugging herself as she stared at everyone, fear written all over her face, tears beginning to streak down. Minerva attempted to get her from underneath the bed only to get bitten. Severus could see she was at a loss on what to do, and any attempts by Madam Pomfrey ended the same.

Severus almost startled when Draco tugged on his robes. He stared at the young boy impassively, before nodding his head slightly. Draco was staring at the girl contemplating something. "Uncle Sev? Who is that?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Does it matter?" Draco shook his head no before coming out from behind his uncle, covered in his overly large school robes.

Severus raised a hand to Minerva who went to stop Draco. "Let him try."

XXX

Draco crawled under the bed with the cowering girl, taking in her red puffy eyes, and outrageously curly hair. He gave her a small smile. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Why are you crying?" The smaller girl paused in her sobbing, her body still heaving as she struggled to breathe.

"I-I'm scared." Draco was confused about what was so scary but shrugged it off and sat next to her. "I don't think there's anything to be scared of. We're at Hogwarts and it's actually really cool!" Draco lit up and started telling her about the way the place was _magic._

Her eyes lit up. "There's actual _magic_?" Her breath was shaky, but her eyes were bright with excitement.

Draco gave her a smug grin. "I'm a Malfoy so I'll be going here when I'm older." He was surprised when the girl's eyes started tearing up again. "I'm not a Malfoy! Does that mean I can't come here?" Draco stared at her, thinking hard.

"What's your name?" She stared at him for a moment, making him squirm a little uncomfortable. "Hermione Granger. Can I or not?" Draco ducked his head automatically at her demanding tone. "Maybe we should ask Uncle Sev? He might know." At that, Hermione's face filled with uncertainty. She crumbled outwardly, her arms coming back around herself.

"Are you sure? He's not gonna hurt me is he?" Draco looked at her weirdly. "Uncle Sev is really nice. He's not scary at all I promise." She still looked unsure. "He's really really nice, he just acts mean. He's not I promise."

Draco decided he didn't like it when girls cried. He decided he would show her. He started crawling out from under the bed, when Hermione grabbed his shirt looking scared. She gave him a shaky smile but followed him out.

XXX

"Miss Granger are you quite done?" Severus drawled out, a little surprised at Draco as he wasn't normally so nice to other children he didn't know. He watched as the small Granger looked to Draco for assurance who smiled back at her. Severus was again, surprised.

Their first interaction and she's shown a strange amount of trust in his godson.

"Like I said Hermione, he just acts mean. Come on." He grabbed her hand and helped her on his infirmary bed, with Granger still eyeing Severus warily. He raised an eyebrow at that, looking to Minerva. The woman had an odd look on her face as she watched the children interact. She looked both amused and concerned.

"You seem to have a way with children Severus." Minerva teased. Severus scowled at her fiercely, his headache growing worse. Draco and Hermione were talking to each other quietly, the latter still eyeing them suspiciously from time to time. He was thankful they were quiet at the least.

"Poppy, is there a reason Mr. Potter isn't waking up?" Minerva asked, giving Severus respite for now. She was a little worried as the other two already have woken up. Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight twinge of worry he himself felt.

Pomfrey smiled at her friend's concern but shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with him, other than his age of course. He'll wake up on his own, no need to fret Minerva." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Potter woke up. Severus shoved down the pain he felt seeing Lily's green eyes on that face.

The other two children were silent now but watched as the boy blinked sleepily for a moment before his eyes opened wide and he scrambled to get out of bed. Severus stared at the boy, mild concern pushing through the hard exterior he kept up. He stepped forward when the boy's eyes widened, his breath coming in short bursts as he started to panic. Severus's own eyes widened when he heard the boy's thoughts loud and clear. _"They got rid of me…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Severus reached the boy before Minerva did. "Harry! Harry. It's okay… You're okay… Breathe. Deep breaths. That's it." Severus grabbed Potter and brought him against his chest, rocking him back and forth. He- he hadn't known about Potter's home life. Hadn't cared to know, entirely sure the boy was pampered and lavished on. He ignored the looks Minerva was sending him, daring her to say a word.

He subtly used legilimency on the young boy being as gentle as he could, disregarding Minerva's outraged look.

Severus said nothing, as Potter slowly stopped struggling and just started sobbing. He clung to Severus's robes, upset that his family didn't care about him, and afraid of all these strange people. Severus said nothing, just held the boy tighter. He heard his godson whisper to Granger, "I told you Uncle Sev was nice," but didn't see the appraising look the girl gave him or the small smile she gave Draco.

He ignored Minerva's smile that she attempted to hide behind her hand, but gave her a nod, agreeing with her unspoken comment.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore was stumped. He had contacted the children's parents and only the Malfoys had expressed concern. He figured the Dursleys would be alright with Harry as he's a young boy again, but they were terribly upset.

Hermione's parents had been more than a bit shocking.

"What do you mean they won't take her back Albus? She's their daughter!" Minerva was furious, rightfully so in his opinion. They had no idea on how to fix the children, as the thing that changed them was accidental entirely.

Dumbledore thought it would be best to send them back to their parents, but the Grangers were _not_ having it.

He gave Minerva a look as Severus walked in carrying a much-subdued Harry; Draco and Hermione trailing behind holding onto his robes as they looked around in awe. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the sight. Severus sneered at him as he set the boy down carefully.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, smiling softly at the young girl. "Miss Granger? I'm afraid you won't be able to go home with your parents for a while." He paused at how her shoulders slumped as though she were relieved. "Yes sir." She said quietly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, leaning back as he put his hands behind his back. "I understand you do not wish to go home Miss Granger?" The girl's eyes snapped up to him, startling him with their intensity. She looked back down. "Yes sir."

Minerva stepped forward, concern shining clear as day on her face. "Miss Granger is there something wrong at home?" Dumbledore frowned when Hermione shrank back, hiding around Severus's robes. "N-no ma'am, there's nothing wrong at home." He was surprised when it was Severus who crouched down in front of the child.

"Hermione. No one here is going to hurt you. You do not have to lie. Tell the truth." Dumbledore was about to scold Severus for his tone of voice, when the girl only nodded meekly. She looked at him, with an expression he couldn't place. "My… mother and father don't like me around them. They prefer me to stay away if they are home. I- I scare them sir." She took a step back at Minerva's outraged expression, fear on her face. Severus glared at the older woman, stepping in front of Hermione. Dumbledore was surprised at the ferocity on the man's face.

He put a hand gently on Minerva's shoulder. "What do you mean by that Miss Granger?" He asked the girl gently. She looked nervously at Minerva, hiding behind Severus's robes again. "I made all of the glass in the house break when father was fighting with mother. When I get really mad or upset, I make things happen. It scares them." Dumbledore frowned, stirrings of unrest forming.

Severus motioned for the girl to continue. She hesitated for a moment, grabbing for Harry's hand. "They hide me away in the library when they have guests over, but I don't mind. I love to read." She said enthusiastically, not noticing the concern on their faces. She smiled at Harry, before looking back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, retaining his composure inwardly thinking of looking more carefully into her home situation. This was proving to be… disturbing. "I see. There is no one else who would take you in?" At that Hermione ducked her head looking carefully at the ground. "No sir."

Severus moved more directly in front of her blocking her from Dumbledore and Minerva. He wasn't sure what idiocy struck him at that moment, but he straightened up and stared at the strangely quiet children. He felt something akin to pity, knowing now what he did.

"If it's no issue with you Minerva I could take care of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. As their Head of House, it falls to you. I very much doubt those types of environment would be good for any child."

Dumbledore looked at Severus confused. "Mr. Potter would be returning to the Dursleys Severus. There would be no need for you to take care of him." He was completely shocked when Severus actually _growled_ at him. He saw Harry go pale in his peripheral vision, but he was more focused on Severus.

"He is _not_ going back there Dumbledore!"

He said nothing in response, knowing it would only increase Severus's ire. Dumbledore stared at the children, who were shooting hopeful looks at Minerva, perhaps knowing it fell to her.

The woman in question spluttered. "You couldn't possibly take care of two children by yourself! You still have classes to teach, not to mention you have to work on the potion to fix this mess!" She received a wry smile as he motioned to the clingy five-year-olds who latched onto him thanks to Draco. They were whispering to one another, amusing Dumbledore greatly.

"They won't detach from my person."

XXX

Harry looked at the room around him in complete bewilderment. The paintings moved, all on their own! They had come up in this strange elevator thing that had a statue gargoyle. Uncle Sev had Madam Pomfrey check over them all again, with this weird stick that lit up and said it was magic. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always said magic wasn't real though, so he didn't believe them much.

He looked at the man Draco called Uncle Sev. He had been nice to him and even held him when he cried. No one's ever done that. He was scared of the man at first but he _held_ him. _Him_. He looked really mean but he wasn't at all. He flinched a few times, thinking he was about to get hit but he was met with an odd stare from the man each time. He finally agreed with Draco and Hermione about him not being a bad person. He got the feeling Hermione was learning that too.

Harry was surprised when his new uncle agreed to carry him, as he had reached out automatically asking to be carried. He half expected to be yelled at but was met with another odd look and the man saying yes.

Hermione grabbed his hand interrupting his thoughts. He stared at her with admiration. She was being weirdly quiet now, but she made sure he was okay with Madam Pomfrey being so close. She was bossy and demanding but she was really nice too. He gave her a shy smile, delighted when she smiled back.

Draco made a face at him, making him giggle. He made a face back before Hermione motioned for them to be quiet. He gave her a questioning look and she mouthed for them to listen. Draco rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, and Harry followed suit.

When he heard he had to go back to the Dursleys he realized why Hermione told him to be quiet. He felt strangely lightheaded. He heard Uncle Sev growl at the man, but it felt like his stomach was made of metal. He stared hopefully at the old lady Uncle Sev called 'Minerva', since it seemed she would be the one who said he had to go back.

He didn't want to return to the cupboard and be yelled at for being a freak.

"If the old bat says yes to Uncle Sev I can see you two all the time! Wouldn't that be great?" Draco whisper yelled to him and Hermione. Harry gave a small smile. Draco was nice, and he seemed like he would be an awesome friend.

"But what if she says no? I don't want to go with anyone but Uncle Sev!" Hermione said on the verge of tears. Harry felt the same way. He wanted to stay with Draco and Hermione which seemed like it would only happen with Uncle Sev.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and looked at Hermione seriously. "If she says no, just cry as loud as you can until they agree. It always works on the adults." Harry really didn't think so as crying loudly only earned a rather fierce beating but didn't say anything. Maybe that worked for Draco. He definitely wasn't a freak like _him_ , so it probably did work for Draco. Hermione looked unsure as well but nodded.

All three looked up guiltily when they heard an amused Dumbledore clear his throat. "There's no need for that now. If Severus insists-," he ignores the coughed *I do* and continues, "-then there is no issue with that arrangement." He smiled seeing the children brighten at that. Harry squirmed when the old man leveled a hard stare at him. He didn't like the attention.

"Mr. Potter. I feel the need to ask why you should not return to your aunt and uncle? I would've thought you to be more comfortable with people you know rather than those you don't." Harry's face flushed as he looked at the ground, not wanting to see their faces when he tells them its cause he's a freak. He didn't hear Uncle Sev's growl to Dumbledore.

What if they didn't want him to stay anymore? They _had_ been much nicer than his family, but they could change their mind!

"Harry?" The old man, Dumbledore his mind provided, prodded. Harry felt his face burn and his eyes began watering. "Aunt Petunia says I'm just a freak who doesn't need nice things and if I go back when they got rid of me, I'll be locked in the cupboard again." He would also get beat really badly and he wouldn't be able to eat for a week at the least.

He didn't say that. That was one of the first things his aunt told him to keep his mouth shut about.

Harry looked up at the old man pleadingly. "Please don't make me go back! I'll be good I promise! I can clean and cook, just please don't make me go back!" He missed the sharp look Minerva and Uncle Sev shared when the latter picked him up.

"Don't worry Harry, you will NOT be going back there anytime soon. I can promise you that." Harry clung tightly to him ignoring the harsh tone and focused on the words. He felt a large hand run through his hair, and he felt something in him let go. He started sobbing, feeling Uncle Sev's hold tighten on him.

xXx

Dumbledore sighed at the apparent abuse Harry had gone through with the Dursleys. The boy never told him and judging by Minerva's tight expression, he had never told _her_ either.

Severus gave him a rather severe look, his lip curling in disgust. "If that would be all, _Headmaster_ , I have children I need to help settle in." Dumbledore nodded his head in acquiesce watching as Hermione and Draco shot him scathing looks before grabbing onto Severus's robes again as they left the room. They reminded him of little ducklings…

Minerva gave her a fierce glare and he mentally prepared himself for the tongue lashing the witch was sure to bestow upon him. Merlin, help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus ignored the whispers that followed him as he walked purposely down to the dungeons. The day had barely begun when the incident happened, the word must have gotten around by now. It's only been a few hours. He'd be more surprised if there weren't people staring. He only hoped Peeves wouldn't make himself known to the small children. That would be rather annoying to deal with.

He clucked his tongue at a few students who wouldn't stop staring, feeling pressure on the back of his robes as the children pressed in closer.

"Uncle Sev? Where are we going?" His eyes slid to the much younger Granger, watching as the girl looked around her in pure curiosity, not the tiniest bit afraid of the countless students roaming, nor of the ghosts. He looked at her in a new light, knowing now why she reacted the way she did about certain things.

He readjusted his grip on the now asleep Potter and continued walking. "We're going to my chambers where we can acquire you some new clothes as all of yours are way too large." He ignored the way the girl's sharp eyes stared at him before she hummed and smiled at Draco.

Severus listened as his godson launched into a story about his mother and how she would just love to get Hermione new clothes. He nearly snorted at that, recalling how Narcissa had been devastated at not being able to have more children. She would most assuredly take the young girl under her wing.

The two children - who were still holding onto his robes like little ducklings – continued to chatter the way only children could, nearly running into him when he stopped in front of his office door. He muttered under his breath and the door color changed. Tapping it with his wand, Severus felt the wards go down allowing them entry into his chambers.

Draco dragged Hermione off to the front of the fireplace giggling as they collapsed in front of it. Severus rolled his eyes at their antics as he walked to his bedroom to put the sleeping boy in bed.

xXx

"Hermione? Are your mother and father really that awful?" Draco asked quietly, thinking about what his new friend had said earlier to the adults. _His_ parents weren't like that at all! He stared at her, watching as she scrunched her nose at his question. She moved closer to him, and then just stared at the ceiling. He moved so their shoulders were touching, liking the contact.

Hermione exhaled deeply. "My mother would tell me I'm of the devil, and that if I weren't so strange they might actually love me." Draco was confused but didn't say anything. She scrunched her nose again thinking about it.

"Are you a mudblood?" His father said mudbloods were the worst kind of witches and wizards because their blood was dirty. They didn't have magical parents or family.

But Hermione wasn't anything like what they said! She was definitely nicer than Pansy was. Even if she was a bit bossy.

Before Hermione could respond, Draco heard his uncle's drawling voice. "Draco that isn't at all polite to ask." He quickly sat up, face turning red at getting heard. Hermione was just plain confused.

She sat up and looked at his uncle. "What's a mudblood? Am I a mudblood?"

Draco looked at his Uncle Sev curiously. When his uncle sat down on the armchair in front of the fireplace, Draco shot Hermione a look and they both immediately climbed in the man's lap.

"No Miss Granger you are not a mudblood, you are a witch. That is why you can do strange things when you get either very upset or mad. There is nothing wrong with you despite what your parents believe." He chuckled slightly at her awed expression, before it turned into a pout. "My name is Hermione NOT Miss Granger!" She grumbled rather cutely. Draco poked her in the face. She stuck her tongue out at him. His uncle looked at them amused.

"Yes well, my name is Severus not Uncle Sev despite what young Draco calls me." Draco ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. His uncle laughed at their reactions, Hermione's face as red as his. He watched her mouth it several times as if to test the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Uncle! What about clothes? These are bothering me!" Draco whined, flopping the overly large sleeves around for emphasis. He hated clothes that didn't fit him properly.

Hermione nodded her head frantically in agreement, her nose scrunched up in annoyance at the way too big clothing as she copied what he was doing. He laughed at her, getting swatted by a large sleeve.

He heard his uncle chuckle, looking heavily amused. Draco was confused about what he was so amused about but tried to hit him with a large sleeve to get his attention back.

xXx

Severus had a small smile on his face as he watched the kids interact. He shoved them off his lap and they went back to talking in front of the fireplace.

He really did need to figure out a way to get them to their rightful ages, however it was going to be a monumental task. He didn't have a clue on what changes Potter and Longbottom had done to the rather simple potion they had been assigned to do.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, good mood gone now as he was annoyed just thinking about it. He really cannot trust students to not cause disasters.

He smiled when Draco looked over, stifling a chuckle when Draco glared at him and scooted closer to Hermione. He had ignored their protests about the clothes – even though he had said they would get some new ones – and they were both ignoring him now.

Severus got up and went to make a cup of tea when he heard the fire roaring to life. He whirled around to see Draco stick his head in the green flames, Hermione trying to do the same. He took a deep breath, remembering why he didn't want to ever have kids of his own. He pulled the girl away, ignoring her affronted look and then yanked Draco out of the flames. "Hey! I was talking to mother." The boy complained.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy before sticking his own head in. "Narcissa? If you would please grab the blond prat of a man you call husband and come to Hogwarts? I have a bit of an issue I'd like both of your help with." She smiled at him sweetly. "But of course Severus, we'll be there shortly." He nodded his head at her answer and closed the connection.

He gave Draco a sharp look. The boy scurried behind Hermione who smiled just how Narcissa smiled at him. He inwardly groaned. Evidently, Draco was showing her how to get her way already using cute faces.

xXx

Lucius blinked at the site of two children along with his son in Severus's bed. It was around two in the afternoon and all three were taking a nap.

He looked questionably at his friend. "Severus? Who were the other two students that also inhaled the potion gas?" Severus slumped further down in his armchair, rubbing away at his temples.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter. Longbottom nearly joined them and would have if not for me pulling him away. The damn cauldron's explosion threw me back and is the reason I wasn't able to vanquish the gas before the three idiots inhaled it." Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the explanation.

Severus's headache had been slowly evolving into a migraine when Narcissa came from his lab carrying a vial, along with some tea. He accepted both graciously. The blonde witch nodded before settling on the arm of the chair. "Now. What is this issue you require help with?" He groaned, sounding entirely like a petulant child but not caring at the moment.

"I need clothes for them. I told Dumbledore and McGonagall I would take care of them. Your son and Hermione were complaining about their clothes being too big on them, Draco even hitting me with a floppy sleeve." Lucius snorted at that while Narcissa laughed.

"Of course Severus, we have no problem helping you. If you'd like we could take them for the day. That way-." Narcissa was cut off when they heard screams coming from his bedroom. He jumped out of his chair and ran into his bedroom to find both Harry and Hermione thrashing in their sleep, Draco staring at them with wide eyes. He picked up his godson in an attempt to calm him.

Narcissa, having followed him into the room, frowned before sighing at the man's ignorance on how to handle the situation.

She crawled onto the bed in between the two now crying children who latched onto her almost immediately. She started to hum an old nursery rhyme she used to sing for Draco. They clung to her, slowly calming down until it was just sniffling she heard. Her gaze softened considerably seeing them so miserable.

"What ever was the matter? What had you so frightened?" She asked them softly, her heart constricting when the girl clung to her even tighter, refusing to speak.

The young Potter boy mumbled something about a cupboard and his uncle locking him inside. Narcissa shot Severus a sharp look. He nodded, anger clouding his face.

She stared at the boy for a moment, running her hands through his hair, noticing how he tensed when she did before he relaxed again. She was reminded of Severus when he was a boy, flinching at every hug or raised hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa watched Severus hand Draco to Lucius as the boy fell asleep again. They left the room. Severus sat on the bed and the girl immediately went crawling into his lap, seeking comfort. His arms came around her, stroking her hair idly. Narcissa smiled a bit at that.

He always did have a soft spot for children.

She went to move to get more comfortable, but Potter clung to her tighter, soft whimpers leaving him. Her heart broke a little as she cooed at him. "I'm not leaving love. Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?" Harry reluctantly let go, unknowingly breaking even more walls Narcissa originally had against the boy. He had clearly been neglected and craved affection so desperately. She couldn't find it in her to deny the boy that.

She laid down, deciding to go ahead and nap as well, since she doubted he would handle her leaving at the moment. Once she was settled, she opened her arms toward him and he clambered over, snuggling into her. She began running her hands through his hair again, feeling him melt against her. As she hummed the nursery rhyme again, she covered him in Severus's blanket. It wasn't long till he fell asleep.

"Severus?" Narcissa had been horrified about what the boy unknowingly revealed earlier. The younger man sighed deeply, his hand getting caught in Granger's unruly hair. "He lives with muggles Cissa. They're his mother's family but they treat him like shite. Not even house-elves live in such conditions as he's been forced to." He ignored the way her mouth tightened in anger, continuing. "I went through his mind, and he didn't want to tell us what it was he went through. It's worse than my childhood." She gasped at that her eyes falling on the sleeping boy beside her.

"Miss Granger wasn't treated as he was - similar manner though." Narcissa could practically see the anger rolling off him in waves. "Her parents are terrified of her magic and treat her coldly because of it." He huffed in frustration.

"I overheard her telling Draco that her parents consider her of the devil, and that if she weren't so s _trange_ they would love her." Severus was infuriated, easily recalling his own childhood with stark similarities. Narcissa scoffed at that, only reaffirmed in her belief that muggles were disgusting creatures. The two fell into a silence after that with Narcissa soon falling asleep.

Severus stared at the sleeping witch in his lap. She had been wary around him. It wasn't until she watched him with Potter that she relented. He wondered at that.

He frowned as his thoughts were rolling. He had never known her home life was so difficult. It made much more sense now on why she was so desperate to prove herself. She wanted away from her family, and the only way was through the wizarding world.

His head shot up, taking in Lucius's form before he relaxed again. He slowly removed Hermione from his lap, putting her next to a sleeping Narcissa before quietly leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

He gave Lucius a look, as he walked towards his small kitchen. "Draco?" He asked as he began making tea. "Asleep. I took the liberty of transfiguring one of your chairs into a small bed for him." Lucius paused for a moment. "It seems my wife has decided we have two more children now."

Severus snorted, giving his friend a wan smile.

"They've both been wronged terribly by muggles and no one had known how severely till today." He sneered.

"Only because of that damn potion exploding had we realized two of our students had been abused. How many others are in the same situation that won't say anything because they're terrified or don't know any better?"

Lucius said nothing, letting his friend say what was on his mind. It was proving to be a long day.

xXx

The Malfoys agreed it'd still be best to take the children out for the day. Not only did they need new clothing, but two of the three had never experienced magic at this age.

Narcissa jumped at the chance to take care of a girl. "I want Hermione!" She blushed when the two men chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That leaves me with the boys then." Lucius smirked.

Severus patted his shoulder, putting his robes on. "Please do be careful." Narcissa smirked, her husband rolling his eyes. Severus was rather overprotective at the oddest of times.

"Do try to keep your students from creating more disasters today Severus."

xXx

Harry was excited. Draco's _father_ wanted to take them out! He's _never_ been allowed anywhere Uncle Vernon took Dudley to. He looked up at the tall blond man and beamed when he got a smile. Hermione had gone with Draco's mum and had been acting shy when they left.

Harry decided he liked Draco's parents. They were really nice to them. And Aunt Cissa kept giving him hugs.

He got a bunch of brand new clothes too! They looked a little weird but Draco's father, "Harry you can call me uncle if you choose," ahem, _uncle_ had said they looked really good on him!

Harry had been wary of the man at first, not trusting him to not hit him if he did something, but he was forced to get closer because he refused to let go of Draco's hand. He realized though that he was only getting his hair mussed with when his new uncle raised his hand and not a slap.

He hadn't felt this happy ever.

xXx

Lucius watched his son amusedly as the boy jumped up and down in excitement. He had forgotten how easily excitable Draco had been when he was younger. He glanced at his other current charge and was pleasantly surprised when the boy gave him a small smile.

He had noticed the young Harry was afraid of him at first, and he had to stifle his anger when the boy flinched every time he went to pat his head as he frequently did with his son. His wife had informed him what Severus had told her and it disgusted him.

Now though, the boy was gradually warming up to him.

"Father! Can we go in here, please _please_!" He smiled indulgingly at his son and nodded his assent. They entered the Magical Menagerie, both boys looking around with awestruck expressions. Lucius chuckled. His Draco didn't have a familiar, so it wouldn't affect much when he was returned to his original age.

xXx

"Harry! Come on now!" Draco dragged him into the shop, enthusiastic about getting a pet. Harry smiled shyly at his friend, getting rather excited himself. He had never been allowed a pet.

They both looked around in awe. There were so many animals! He distantly heard his uncle chuckle but ignored it. Draco was rushing around the store, wanting to see all it offered so Harry detached himself from his blond friend to look around by himself.

He saw a bunch of bird, toads, and there were cats everywhere! He didn't really like any of them though.

He jumped as a cat hissed at him while he walked past. They didn't seem to like him either.

Harry walked further along the store, not noticing the lights getting dimmer, and the bustle of people getting quieter. He stared curiously at a tank, getting closer when he couldn't visibly see any sort of animal.

He perked up when he saw a black headed snake come into view. He smiled widely at seeing it. Harry had always loved snakes for some reason. He had found a small garter snake once before when cleaning up the yard at the Dursleys, but he had to take it somewhere else when Dudley saw it and started screaming.

"Hello there! I'm Harry, what's your name?" He was excited to see a snake again, as the last time they weren't able to talk for long.

The black snake flicked his tongue at Harry, slithering closer to the glass of the tank. He wasn't very big, he looked the same length as Harry's forearm.

" _I do not have a name Harry. I have to wait until the shopkeeper ssellss me."_

Harry frowned at that. He stared hard at the snake, thinking about something. He smiled softly. "I'll be right back, okay?" He didn't wait for the snake's nod as he ran to where his uncle was waiting patiently.

He ducked his head, suddenly feeling abashed. He shouldn't just run up to people after all, that was rude.

He felt his new uncle staring at curiously. "Mr. Potter is everything alright?" Harry looked up nervously, his face red as he struggled to say what he wanted. He didn't think Uncle Lucius would hurt him or asking for the snake, but he was still scared it might be a possibility.

He took a deep breath as Draco said it helped when you were nervous. "I…I found a pet I would like, if I may ask sir." Harry let loose a breath, feeling better now that he got it out.

His uncle raised an eyebrow making Harry fidget uncomfortably. His lips raised slightly, and he nodded his head. Harry beamed brightly at him, relief flooding his body. He grabbed the man's hand and dragged him towards the area where he found the snake.

"I'm back! This is Mr. Malfoy and he says I can have you!" Harry practically gushed with happiness. The snake raised his head at the blond-haired man before nodding his head.

" _Hello misster Malfoy. I do not have a name."_

Harry looked at Lucius expectantly, beginning to frown when he realized the man wasn't going to respond to the snake.

" _It iss okay Harry. You are the only one that hasss talked to me before."_

xXx

Lucius was stunned. Harry Potter was a Parseltongue. He swallowed delicately before speaking softly to the young boy. "Mr. Potter. Am I to understand you can speak and understand this snake?" The boy stared at him, worry clear on his face. "Is that… strange sir?" He looked down to his feet. Lucius took a moment to compose himself before he set a hand on Harry's shoulder.

When the boy looked up, Lucius smiled at him. "It's quite alright, I can assure you. It was highly unexpected is all. It's a trait that few wizards have." Harry gave him a shaky smile still looking unsure.

"You're a Parseltongue Harry."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I'm a what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Severus gave Lucius a long-suffering look. "Why would you give a five-year-old a pet _snake_ Lucius?"

The man in question only shrugged at his long-time friend.

"It was the only thing the boy asked for. I wasn't going to tell him no." Severus sighed, pinching his nose.

"Did you at the very least make sure it wasn't poisonous or venomous?" He only received a blank stare in response, leading Severus to groan loudly.

How wonderful.

xXx

"Aunty Cissa?" Hermione tugged on the older lady's hand, thinking hard. She received a warm smile, making her heart swell in happiness. Draco's mom was really pretty, and she lavished Hermione with attention. It was vastly different from her own parents' cold demeanors toward her. Hermione smiled sweetly back at her.

She looked to Draco and Harry, who were whispering to each other about Harry's new pet, who Uncle Lucius took back to the castle. Draco had pouted at not finding a familiar for his own, but accepted Harry's quickly.

Hermione remembered just how surprised she was at the fact that Hogwarts was a _castle._ An actual, real life _castle_! And she would get to stay there with Harry and Uncle Sev. She frowned thinking how Draco would be going back with his parents. Maybe he could stay with them sometimes. Like a sleep over!

"Hermione? Was there something you wanted dear?" Hermione blushed, not realizing she was taking too long to answer. She started chewing on her bottom lip, as she stared at the blonde lady contemplatively. "What's a mudblood?" She watched carefully, noticing how her aunt faltered for a moment before walking if a bit more briskly. Hermione stared down at her feet as they walked.

"Where did you hear that word dove?" Hermione looked up at the woman, wondering why she sounded upset. She had a pinched look on her face. Was it a bad word? Uncle Sev never really answered her question when she asked him.

"Draco asked me, and I asked Uncle Sev if I was, but he never actually answered the question directly." She pouted.

Aunt Cissa sighed, as she shooed the boys to the swings at the park they just entered. Hermione watching them, wanting to join them very much but wanting her answer first.

They sat on a bench and Hermione leaned against her aunt, waiting. "Hermione. You are a muggle-born witch." She scrunched her nose in confusion. "What's a muggle?" She looked at her aunt to see a frown across her lips. "A muggle is a human who doesn't have any magical abilities. Your parents don't have any, which is why they're afraid of you." Hermione bit her lip. That still… "But what's a mudblood?"

Aunt Cissa made a face. "A mudblood is a nasty term for those who are muggle-born Hermione. It implies you are a dirty person, that you have dirty blood." Her chest burned as hurt rose up. She wasn't dirty! She felt tears forming as her aunt tugged her onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around Aunt Cissa's neck and the woman shushed her as she cried.

"It's alright sweet girl. You are a witch, no matter your blood. You shall not ever hear that word pass from my lips in regard to you." She tightened her arms before leaning back and staring at Aunt Cissa desperately. Her bottom lip was quivering, seeing that her aunt was being honest. "Promise?"

"Of course love."

Hermione shoved her face back in the woman's neck, feeling her humming and running hands through her hair.

"Come now dear, let me plait your hair before you run off with the boys." Hermione nodded. She didn't ever want to leave.

xXx

The next day brought more than a few surprises. Somehow Hermione's familiar, Crookshanks, had found his way into the dungeons and was no in bed with said child.

She woke everyone up with her scream of delight.

Severus let out a huff of irritation, his body slowly relaxing after having tensed up from the girl's squealing. He laid back down on the transfigured bed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Narcissa was the first one out of the bed she had been sharing with Lucius and Draco, to check on the two children in Severus's bedroom.

"Um. Severus?" His eyes slowly opened at the blank tone Narcissa had.

"What is it Cissa?" He drawled, cursing himself for giving in to that moment of stupidity when he decided to watch over the brats. He wanted his bed back.

She popped her head out of the room, Hermione copying her while hugging that ugly cat. "Where is Harry?"

Severus let loose a curse.

xXx

Harry had decided he wanted to cook breakfast for his new uncles and aunt. He would have, only his Uncle Sev didn't keep much food at all in his kitchen.

Thus, he was now roaming the hallways in an attempt to find food to cook. Of course he had brought his new friend who he decided to name 'Kaa'.

However, it was freezing, and he was lost. He was wandering for an awful long time.

Somehow, he was in a massive hallway. He had seen a couple of people here and there, but he hid each time, scared he'd get in trouble.

"Do you think we should try and go back Kaa? I don't know where we are anymore." Harry whispered. He was really afraid now.

" _It iss alright Harry, but we should go back."_ Kaa slithered up from Harry's neck to wrap around his head, looking like a very elaborate headpiece, but making the boy's hair stick up in odd places.

Harry stopped and looked around.

He remembered he climbed a bunch of stairs, and some staircases that moved. He had stared at them curiously and one had stopped in front of him. When he reached the top he patted it, thinking how awesome it was there were moving staircases. After that all of them seemed to stop for him, which made him happy. Magic was _really_ cool!

He was surrounded by paintings, and the people in them _moved_ and kept _whispering_ about him. Harry felt a little silly for being scared of them, but they were _talking paintings_!

Kaa's head lifted from his place on Harry. _"Assk the people on the wall."_

Harry really didn't want to do that.

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and walked up to a painting of a knight on a horse. "E-excuse me, sir?"

Harry felt Kaa moving from his head to wrap around his neck. _"Harry ssomeoness coming! Hide!"_ He looked around frantically, distress pouring out of every inch of his small body.

Harry spotted a door and quickly hid inside. He pressed his ear against the door and heard two people giggling. He felt Kaa's tongue flick out tickling his neck.

" _What isss this place?"_ Harry looked around curiously. It looked strange, like it hadn't been used in forever. "I dunno. I've never been here." He shrugged, not feeling as scared anymore. Kaa's tongue flicked out again, and Harry leaned back against the door, trying to hear.

He slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner. He didn't see anyone, so he walked out cautiously. He looked around before he walked back to the knight he tried to talk to before. Only… the knight wasn't there anymore. Harry was confused.

"Is that Harry?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Why's he so young?"

Harry tensed up, fear running through his body hearing his name.

xXx

Severus was anxious.

He felt out of sorts in a way he hadn't for years. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He ran his hand through his hair, as he walked briskly searching for Harry. He had already scoured the dungeons with no luck.

Bloody hell he was a fool to not have put wards on the doors. He assumed Harry would be behaved enough to not wander off blindly!

Severus's heart raced. He felt like a blubbering fool with all these emotions running through his body.

"Is that Harry?" Severus's blood ran cold. Damn it all! This amount of students will just frighten the poor boy, swirling around him as they are.

He whirled around the corner and saw Harry just in time to see the boy get _swallowed_ into the castle wall.

Severus nearly let out a roar of frustration, only just barely restraining himself in front of a small group of Gryffindors, all of whom scampered off immediately seeing his explosive expression.

xXx

Harry was massively confused. The last thing he knew was getting surrounded by a bunch of people with the same weird looking robes. He was scared and wanted to get away, get somewhere safe.

He was confused.

Harry knew, young as he was, that you can't just show up in random places. As he stared at the old man in front of him, the one Uncle Sev said was Dumbledore, stared back at him in surprise.

He then smiled at Harry, immediately making him feel oddly uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet, feeling Kaa tighten for a moment before moving to hide in his hair.

Harry got the feeling Kaa didn't like Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, where have you come from?" Harry gulped, shivers going down his spine, while his hands went clammy. He was afraid of the old man. There was a gasp at his name, and something shifted. Harry's eyes snapped to find another man, much younger than Dumbledore, sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

Harry backed away slightly, feeling more than unsure about the situation. He wanted his Uncle Sev. He shouldn't have ever left.

XXX

Dumbledore was more than shocked when the young Harry Potter showed up in his office. He knew of course that Hogwarts had its own special type of sentience so there must've been a reason for it, but this was the first time _anyone_ showed up randomly in the Headmaster's Office.

No students, no adults.

None without permission or without him being warned beforehand.

He felt more than a little confused about Harry showing hints of fear towards him. He was sure that he'd done nothing to inspire such a reaction.

He didn't miss the snake wrapped around the boy's neck moving to his messy mop of hair. "Harry my boy, where have you come from?" Dumbledore heard Lupin gasp from his right and watched as Harry's eyes immediately went to the man.

Harry took a small step back, small enough Dumbledore nearly missed it, and would have, had he not been watching the young boy so closely.

"I want Uncle Sev." The boy said in nearly a whisper. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and leaned back against his desk. "Harry, how did you get in here? No one's ever gotten in here without some sort of warning." He was a little miffed the boy ignored his question, but he had to be patient. Children took much patience.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his eyes looking oddly bright now. "I fell in the wall. I want Uncle Sev." He said a little more firmly, though slightly strained. Dumbledore frowned at the 'fell in the wall' part. It wasn't possible.

"Uncle Sev? Surely, he doesn't mean _Severus_ , Dumbledore!" Lupin exclaimed. Dumbledore frowned slightly, having rather hoped they had gotten over their past, but it appears there's still some prejudice.

Harry fidgeted at Lupin's reaction.

Dumbledore merely nodded, sparing Lupin a glance before he looked back to Harry. The man had arrived a little later than expected, originally planning on riding the train but was caught up in something. It was a good thing DADA didn't have class today.

"Professor Lupin, this is Mr. Harry Potter. Harry, this is Professor Lupin. He's a teacher just like your Uncle Sev." Dumbledore smiled at the boy, noting how he perked up a little at the information.

"Are you friends with him? Could you take me to him please?" Dumbledore frowned minutely. He wasn't sure why the boy was afraid of him. Most children adored him.

"Um no, I-I can't say that I'm friends with… Uncle Sev." Lupin frowned when Harry drooped a little. He frowned harder when the boy then ignored him in favor of Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore… could you help me find Uncle Sev? I got lost when I was looking for food to cook." Harry looked up at him imploringly. Dumbledore was a tad concerned as he felt Harry really shouldn't have been able to get out if he was being watched carefully.

He nodded, noting the immense relief that washed over the boy's face.

Lupin jumped from the seat he had been in, shocked. "Dumbledore you can't be serious! You can't take Harry back there! He could get out again, it's obvious Snape isn't watching him as he should be!" It proved to be the wrong thing to say, as Harry's face scrunched up in anger.

"Don't be mean! Uncle Sev is _my_ uncle! He does too watch me! I wanted to make him breakfast!" Harry shouted before kicking Lupin in the leg, surprising them both as the boy had changed drastically from being timid and afraid to outright angry and violent.

It was just at that moment when Severus came rushing into the office. "Dumbledore. It's Harry he -mph!" He was cut off mid-sentence when Harry went bowling into him. "Uncle Sev!"

Much to everyone's concern, the boy immediately started sobbing. Dumbledore rubbed his face wearily, watching as Severus picked him up, Harry's snake moving back to his neck.

"Harry. There is no need to cry. You should not have left the rooms. We warned you three it would be easy to get lost." Lupin was utterly gobsmacked. This could not be happening!

Dumbledore coughed subtly, getting both professors' attention. He received a glare from both men, though Severus's was far more severe.

"Severus. How is it exactly young Harry got out?" Dumbledore asked a little sternly, feeling the man really should have kept a closer eye on the boy. To his surprise, it wasn't Severus that answered him. "I already told you! Leave him alone!" Dumbledore noticed Severus seemed completely thrown off by the boy's attitude.

"Harry." The boy made a discontented noise but quieted down and laid his head back against Severus' chest.

He still glared at Dumbledore though.

xXx

"Aunt Cissa! Aunt Cissa!" Hermione was determined to get her Aunt Cissa to play with her. She already gave her dolls and other toys to play with, but Draco didn't want to _do_ anything. He just sat in his father's lap, content to listen to the man read to him. Hermione wouldn't admit that it was a rather good idea, but she wanted to _play_ right now.

She smiled sweetly at her aunt, just how Draco showed her. Aunt Cissa smiled back at Hermione, smoothing out the stress lines that were popping up. "Yes Hermione love?"

Hermione nearly hit her aunt when she shoved a doll to her face, surprising the older woman with her enthusiasm. "Play with me? I asked Draco, but he said no." She pouted.

She stared at Aunt Cissa eagerly, though her smile quickly faded at tight expression on her aunt's face. Hermione placed her hands on her aunt's cheeks, seeing sadness in her eyes. "Why are you so sad Aunt Cissa? You don't have to play with me. Don't be sad." Hermione said quietly, feeling bad that she made her aunty upset.

Hermione let go of her aunt's face to climb into her lap, snuggling into the woman's arms. Her aunt's arms tightened around her and she felt pressure on top of her head. Hermione felt a little squished but that was okay if it made her aunt feel better.

Hermione didn't want to play anymore. Maybe Draco's dad was sad too and that's why Draco wanted to sit with him. Hermione understood. She didn't want her Aunt Cissa sad.

"You my love, make me think of what my daughter could have been like." Hermione squirmed a little, trying to see her aunt's face. "Her name was Lyra, and she was just a baby when she passed." Aunt Cissa's arms tightened again around her. Hermione gave up and moved so her head was tucked in her aunt's neck.

"Lyra's a pretty name. If I have a sister, I want her name to be Lyra." Hermione declared. Her aunt chuckled a little at that, sniffling before responding. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that love. It's the parents that name the children."

Hermione sat there thinking. She wanted a sister. But she didn't want to go back to her parents. Not even if she could only have a sister if she went back. Hermione moved, and her aunt's arms loosened, allowing her to look in her aunt's eyes. "I don't want to ever go back to my parents." Her aunt looked surprised by her seriousness. Hermione's chest tightened. "I don't have to go back do I Aunt Cissa?" Her eyes filled with tears. When she received a tight hug and a soft kiss against her head, Hermione started to cry.

"No my love. You don't ever have to go back there."

xXx

When Severus made it back to his chambers, he was met with the four occupants sleeping soundly. He rolled his eyes at the fact they were sleeping yet again, though this was likely the most his friends have slept in a while.

Narcissa was the first to wake, sensing his presence, the worry on her face dissipating when she spotted Harry in her friend's arms.

The boy wasn't asleep but whispering to his snake that was wrapped around his neck. Narcissa sighed in half relief half exasperation. She slowly moved the sleeping Hermione off her lap and placed her softly on the large chair.

She reached for Harry and the boy quietly went with her, giving Severus some much needed respite. "Hello dear, are you hungry?" She hummed, heading to the small kitchenette. Harry nodded, resting his head against her shoulder.

Severus sank into his favored armchair letting out a sigh. He really was quite tired. His first class of the day would be in a few hours, and he hadn't slept much last night. Thankfully, it was a NEWT level class so he hadn't need to worry about anymore 'incidents'.

"Severus? I have a request. It'd likely make things easier for you." He opened his eyes for a brief moment, shutting them again when he noted Harry was climbing Lucius to lay next to Draco.

"Did you put the snake up Harry?" Severus asked before the boy got comfortable. He received an affirmative. "The request Narcissa?" He asked wearily. The woman in question sat on the arm of the chair. "I would like to take the children to the manor. This way they won't be in the way here and would be well looked after. We have the elves of course, and we wouldn't be imposing on your personal space."

Severus stared at her, mulling it over. It was definitely beneficial for him. He would be able to work on producing a counter potion, though he had to first figure out how they made the gaseous concoction in the first place.

"Oh just say yes Severus, there's no real need to think it over." He smirked hearing his blond friend's grumbling voice. They must've woken him up. Severus looked at Narcissa. "I'm sure they'd be delighted in staying with you two."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry for taking forever with this chapter, but it refused to write whatsoever, I have a least 5 or 6 different 2k pieces as attempts for this chapter so I really hope you like it as I'm still not totally satisfied with it. I really enjoyed your reviews! I found it hilarious when a few of you latched onto the idea of the three as ducklings! It was really cute! It really made my day seeing the really nice and excited reviews for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! (Sorry for it being kind of short!)**

 **P.S - my sister reads this too and is a big part in why I managed to get it out, so here's to her!**

Severus watched the Headmaster sigh heavily. He mentally rolled his eyes, more than irritated with how dramatic the old man was being. "Why would the children need to go to Malfoy Manor? They are perfectly safe here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at him, a sharp gleam in his eyes. Severus frowned at feeling the subtle pricks of Legilimency. Narcissa sucked in a breath when Dumbledore turned his gaze to her, and he assumed the old man had done the same to her.

It made Severus glad that Lucius had left to the Manor, in preparation for the children. At least that had been what was said. Severus knew his friend did not like the Headmaster, and for good reason. Dumbledore may not be as he used to be with his manipulations, but he was still a meddling old man.

"As yesterday has proven Headmaster, it is very easy for one of them to get out and get lost. Them going to the Manor would prevent that from happening. As you had mentioned, I cannot take care of two children on my own, so they had decided to help me out. They have experience with young Mr. Malfoy so two more would not be a problem." Severus answered smoothly, watching with amusement as the children in question blatantly eavesdropped from behind the old wizard.

They had only been brought in because there were classes being held still, though Severus ended up having to cancel his for the morning. The children were amusing themselves with Fawkes, the phoenix mussing up their hair and allowing pets. Hermione's little beast flicked his tail at them dismissively, claiming the girl's lap as he watched the adults carefully, his head resting delicately on his paws.

"Yes, though young Harry only got out due to no one watching him. Granted no one was awake at the time, but he shouldn't have been able to leave in the first place. I've no doubt they would be well taken care of at the Malfoys, but I don't want the same mistakes to happen." Severus noticed Harry making a face at Dumbledore, the other two doing the same. He refrained from smirking, completely amused with the trios actions even if he was irritated with the old man's response.

Narcissa frowned, affronted by the insult. "Of course the same mistakes won't happen. There would be elves to help watch the children as they normally would. There would be someone with the three at all times."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I to assume that someone will be you? I don't wish for the children to be taken advantage of Narcissa." Her lips thinned considerably as she glared at the Headmaster, her entire body stiffening up. "I wouldn't dare take advantage of those children! I'm not some meddling old fool who thinks he has the rights for whatever he wishes."

"What is your reason for wanting the children Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring her last comment. "I can't ignore your previous stance on muggle-borns and yet here you are. Offering to take care of two muggle raised children. You cannot fault me for wondering why." Narcissa scowled at the old man in front of her.

"It is precisely for that reason I wish to take them. They are _children_ Dumbledore. Children whose families have refused to even take them back because of their magic. I take it you're not going to do anything about that either are you? Such an advocate you are, yet you raise not a finger to help, only playing at being kind to all." Severus shot her a reproachful look, moving in front of her. "Headmaster, why don't you ask the children? I'm sure you'd be more than agreeable with whatever they choose."

Dumbledore shook his head, a frown on his face, the twinkle no longer present in his eyes. "I'm afraid not Severus. They are just children, they don't know better. Both Harry and Miss Granger will stay at Hogwarts." Severus let out a breath, leaning back. Narcissa let out an odd sound, almost inaudible.

All three children behind Dumbledore pouted, looking very upset at the outcome. Harry came running towards them and attached himself to Severus, clutching onto his robes while Hermione and Draco each claimed a leg of Narcissa's.

Dumbledore leaned back, his gaze softening. "I know you wish to help Severus, Narcissa. However, we cannot forget either, that Sirius Black is on the loose. While Voldemort may be dead, that will not stop his followers from attempting to avenge him, and Hogwarts is the safest place for Harry to be." The two adults flinched at the reminder of Black, having completely forgotten about his escape.

The three watched their reactions curiously.

Hermione leaned closer to Draco, whispering. "Who's Sirius Black?" He shrugged. "I know he's my cousin, but I didn't know he was a follower of the Dark Lord. Mother's never talked about him before." Hermione nodded thoughtfully at that. "Well who's Voldemort?" Draco gasped loudly, his eyes wide. "Hermione! You're not supposed to say his name!" She frowned at his tone, sniffing petulantly. "Why not? Is he a bad man too?" Harry moved closer, still clutching onto the black robes. "What are you talking about?"

Draco gasped again, making Hermione giggle. He looked rather silly when he did it. "You've never heard of _him_?" Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads, unconsciously leaning in, curiosity plain on their faces. Draco, noticing their interest, leaned forward, and attempted to lower his voice the way his father did when telling stories. "You-Know-Who was a _Dark Lord_. He was incredibly powerful and almost unstoppable! But then, he died on Halloween, when Harry killed him!" Hermione looked at Harry, thunderstruck. Harry frowned, shaking his head. "I never killed anyone!"

Draco waved a hand, dismissing his comment. "Everyone knows it was because of you that the Dark Lord was killed." Harry scowled, looking away. "Don't worry, I don't think you did it either." Hermione said seriously, giving Draco a look causing him to pout at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, patting Harry on his head like Lucius had done when comforting him. "I guess so." Draco grumbled. Hermione smiled brightly at him, before turning back to Harry. "Alright, so if Mr. Dumbledore won't let us leave, here's what we should do…"

"Ahem."

The three children looked up guiltily to find amused faces on the adults. Hermione only hid her face in Narcissa's robes, slowly peeking out to look at them. "I don't believe any of those antics would be necessary Miss Granger." Almost instantly a pout formed, Hermione thumping her head against Narcissa. "It's Hermione.." She grumbled softly.

Dumbledore smiled genially. "Yes well, as it is, you and young Harry here will be staying with Professor Snape. Mister Draco will be going home with his mother and father." All three of them made faces at the man who ignored them pointedly as he faced Narcissa. "I do trust you can Floo home?" Narcissa nodded stiffly, taking the dismissal for what it was and gently detached Hermione from her person while grabbing Draco's hand.

She bent down to hug Hermione tightly, before doing the same to Harry. "I'll be seeing you two soon, little doves. Don't worry." She kissed them both on the cheeks and stood up slowly, eyeing the Headmaster with distaste. She gave a brief nod to Severus before walking to the fireplace and leaving for the manor.

Severus felt like banging his head on the wall as he could only guess the amount of trouble he was going to have with the two evidently devious children. He gave a terse nod to the Headmaster, not willing to hear any more drivel from the man.

"Come along now, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." He said quietly, already making his way out of the office. He idly noted they latched onto his robes once more and refrained from snorting.

Once they entered the hallways, Severus gathered his thoughts about what to do now. As the Malfoys clearly aren't allowed to watch them, no matter their assurances, he was likely going to have to bring the two to his classes. He could hardly trust the other professors to watch them properly.

Feeling a tug on his robes he glanced down to his right, finding Hermione staring at him with wide eyes. "There's so many ghosts!" He wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious statement but couldn't find the will to, not to those wonder-filled eyes.

He sighed.

"Yes Hermione, there are many ghosts. Each house of Hogwarts has their own ghost." He explained.

"Oh. Well what house are you in?" She asked curiously, one hand clasped onto his robes while the other was clutching Harry's.

Severus side-eyed her wearily but answered. "I'm the Head of House Slytherin." Harry nodded sagely, his face solemn. "Fawkes told me I would have made a nice addition to Slytherin when I was first sorted. Do you think so Uncle Sev?"

Severus was prevented from answering – and from questioning the fact the phoenix _spoke_ to Harry at all – when a first year Slytherin approached him, a frantic expression on her face. "I'm sorry Professor Snape for bothering you, but the older years told me to come to you if I had a problem with the Gryffindors, and well." The young blonde blushed brightly, as if embarrassed.

Severus sighed, stamping down on the slight outrage he felt once more towards the Headmaster who only exacerbated these issues.

"Yes Miss Ainsley, you should come to me. I will be speaking with their Head of House to fix the problem." After asking for more details on both the bullies and the situation, Severus walked the girl to class, speaking to Pomona so his snake wouldn't be in trouble.

Once he left the classroom, Hermione immediately started firing questions at him.

"Are Gryffindors the mean house? Why do you want the students to go to you and not the old man? What are the other houses like? What does Professor Pomona teach? Can me and Harry be in your house?" She paused to take a break in which Severus butted in.

"No Miss Granger, Gryffindor is not the mean House, merely just full of bumbling idiots who don't think before doing." He answered lazily, almost smirking at the pout she did with his use of her last name. "I prefer the students to come to me, as I am their Head of House and therefore responsible for them and their wellbeing."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Does that mean Hermione and me are in your house? Since you're looking after our wellbeing?" Severus felt his chest constrict briefly as he contemplated the answer. "I.. suppose it does. For the time being."

Hermione nodded decisively, clearly smug about the fact she was now a Slytherin. Harry only seemed content with his answer, if the small smile was anything to go by.

"It's Professor Sprout, Hermione, not Professor Pomona. Pomona is her first name. She's the one who teaches Herbology." He paused at the growing excitement on the young girl's face. He quickly resigned himself to answering questions for the foreseeable future when she immediately began spitting more out about the different classes.

He was only glad that Harry was content to be quiet and tried to not think about why that was so natural for the young boy.

xXx

Severus smirked knowingly at the pouting faces of the two would-be troublemakers as they settled back in his chambers. "You should've known that wasn't going to work. The Headmaster may be old, but he does run a school full of children. He wouldn't fall for something so asinine." Harry pouted.

The two had attempted to start a food fight with the Headmaster during dinner as their attempt during lunch failed before it began. This time, the elves had kept a much closer watch on the two preventing them from grabbing the food if they intended to do anything but eat it. The Headmaster merely twinkled his eyes at them, watching with amusement.

Hermione looked up curiously, her eyes ridiculously wide, the purring Crookshanks in her arms only exaggerating the adorable expression. "What's asinine mean Uncle Sevy?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the girl's new nickname for him. "Asinine means very foolish. I'm Uncle Sevy now?" Harry giggled at the way he said it, before automatically slapping a hand over his mouth and stared at Severus with wide, terrified eyes.

Severus sighed, sitting down on his favorite arm chair, gesturing almost dismissively for the children to sit with him. Hermione wasted no time, claiming his left side and laying her head against his heart. He snorted but waited for Harry to clamber up. "You're not mad at me?" Harry looked at him imploringly, sending a burst of pain through Severus's heart at the incredibly familiar eyes. He sighed once more, gesturing again for the boy to come, this time Harry rushing over. "There is no reason for me to be angry with you Harry. You don't need to worry."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Harry. Put Kaa in his enclosure. He's climbing _me_ now." Both of the little brats laughed at his strained tone, making him scowl. He didn't particularly like snakes but was willing to deal with it for Harry. Having it slither all over him however was where he crossed the line.

After cleaning the two up with the help of one of the house elves and the putting up of Kaa, they settled back in Severus's bed much to the man's displeasure. He really did want his bed back.

He was preparing to lay in the transfigured bed once more, when the orange haired menace of Hermione's jumped on the bed with him. He glared at it, an eye near twitching. "Off." He scowled when the thing pointedly ignored him, plopping on his pillow. He let out a long sigh, shoving the half-kneazle over and closed his eyes to sleep.

It wasn't five minutes later, both Harry and Hermione came scampering out of his bedroom and climbed into bed beside him. He opened his eyes to find a dark shape of tiny person on either side of him. "Goodnight Uncle Sev." Harry whispered, snuggling closer to Severus until his head lay on the man's shoulder. "Goodnight Uncle Sevy." Hermione whispered, doing the same. Severus sighed, ignoring the pit of warmth pooling. "Goodnight you brats."

Within minutes, all three were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am terribly sorry about the extremely long wait. I re-wrote most of chapter five so if you would kindly reread that, some bits might make more sense. Or not, I'm not sure it matters. Anywho, don't worry! Next chapter is nearly done!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Severus reluctantly woke up the two sleeping children. It was quite frankly, too early to deal with little brats, and he was debating on the consequences of leaving them in his chambers.

Severus sighed, already feeling done with the day as he gently shook the young girl's shoulder.

Hermione made a discontented sound and snuggled deeper into the blankets, her little beast purring away next to its owners head. Harry didn't even stir. Severus scowled, rolling his eyes. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you need to wake up and get dressed." A brown eye peeked open, glaring at their current caretaker. "It's Hermione, not Miss Granger."

Severus raised a brow. " _Hermione_ , you and _Harry_ will be joining me during my classes. I expect you two to be on your best behavior as –." He was cut off when the girl squealed loudly, throwing herself at him, and knocking over her sleeping cat in the process. Harry merely moved over, still not waking up.

Severus awkwardly patted her on the back as he watched her cat seemingly grumble as it resituated itself. Big brown eyes looked at him adoringly as she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his person. "You mean it? We can really come with you and learn _magic_?" She whispered the last word with such reverence it made Severus slightly uncomfortable.

It was understandable of course, any child would love the idea of magic, especially muggle-raised children. It was just the reminder of how he himself when he first discovered magic. He didn't much like it.

He cleared his throat, laying a hand on Hermione's head. "Potions is more complicated than you can likely comprehend. Wake up Harry and get dressed. We will be heading for breakfast shortly." He disentangled himself from her grip, still feeling mildly out of sorts and headed to his study to find some first-year textbooks they could use to occupy themselves during his classes. Merlin forbid they get bored and raise havoc.

xXx

Severus sighed quietly, wondering if this was how Narcissa and Lucius felt all those times he laughed at their seemingly inconsequential problems with Draco as a boy. Hermione had woken Harry by jumping on him, scaring the young boy quite badly. Even her devil cat had swiped at the girl for it. He spent most of the morning attempting to calm the boy, then scolding the girl who cried.

Both were now sitting on the right side of him latching on once more, even as they ate quietly. Harry had that damned snake wrapped around his neck, occasionally whispering to it. Minerva kept shooting him questioning glances that were getting on his nerves and the students wouldn't stop gaping at the two children, nevermind the fact they saw them yesterday during lunch _and_ dinner.

Severus sniffed delicately, completely annoyed with the day so far and it hasn't even started.

"Uncle Sevy, Uncle Sevy! Who's that?" Hermione whisper-yelled, pointing at the half-giant. Severus crinkled his nose in disdain. "Don't point Hermione it's rude." He scolded. "That is Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper of Hogwarts." Hermione lowered her arm but still watched the half-giant curiously. "Why's he so much bigger than everyone else?" Harry chimed in, also looking curious.

Letting out an almost silent groan, Severus set his silverware down. "He's a half-giant. Are you two done asking questions?" He asked pointedly, staring them both down. Harry looked down immediately, while Hermione gained an odd gleam in her eyes that had Severus wanting to bang his head on something.

"I have a ton more! Why's the ceiling look like that? Why are there four different banners above the tables? Why are there different colors on the same kind of dresses? Are those the different houses you told us about? Why are we sitting up here and not with them? Where did the food come from? How come everyone keeps looking up here? Why can't Crooks come with us but Kaa can? Why were there so many owls carrying papers? When do we leave for classes? What are me and Harry doing in class? Can we do potions too? Can we get Draco? Are there any cool creatures? Is there unicorns? Can we go see one? Do me and Harry have wands? You have a wand, can we? What about –." Hermione cut off when Severus dropped his head down on the table. She looked at him funny, poking him in the side. "Uncle Sev?"

She pouted when he didn't answer, making the chuckling teachers on the other side of Severus laugh loudly. They found it quite hilarious to see their usually dour potions professor so out of sorts with a talkative child.

Dumbledore spoke up over Severus' head. "Miss Granger, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind answering your many questions later. As to the question about young Malfoy, no you cannot get him at this time. Perhaps for the weekend." He gave her a grandfatherly smile, ignoring her increasingly large pouting and returning back to his meal.

Severus abruptly stood and began making his way out of the Great Hall, causing the two children scrambling to follow, not wanting to be alone with the other people in the hall.

"Hermione. If I allow you to perform a potion, you will cease your questions. Is that understood?" In all honesty, Severus felt he should have expected the squealing that came with such a declaration.

Harry tugged on his robes. "We get to do actual magic now?" The young boy asked curiously. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, I do believe I have already explained potions to the both of you. Must I explain it again?" He asked gently, trying to not sound exasperated. It wouldn't do to upset the lad because he was feeling frustrated.

Harry nodded shyly, looking to the ground as he shuffled his feet. Severus had to consciously stop himself from giving the boy a hug with how pathetic he looked. "It's alright. Come along. I'll explain in the classroom."

He smiled gently in response to the positively bright smile the boy gave him.

xXx

As the day went on, Severus ran into a bit of a problem.

"Harry. You haven't turned the page in that book for the past fifteen minutes. Are there words you don't understand?" He asked quietly, leaning over to see if there were any difficult words, but finding none.

He grew mildly alarmed when Harry's face turned bright red, tears welling up in his eyes. A quick glance at Hermione's area showed her slowly copying words from the book, completely concentrated on her task.

He moved over closer to Harry's spot at his desk, placing an arm around the boy in an awkward side hug. "It's alright, whatever the problem is we can fix it. What's wrong?"

Harry sniffled quietly, not wanting to meet Severus' eyes. "I can't read it."

Severus inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly. "That's alright. Go sit next to Hermione and ask if she can help you. Once classes are over, I can help you in greater depth. Go now." Harry quietly gathered the materials Severus gave him and walked to the other end of the desk, plopping down next to Hermione, whispering to her.

Severus inwardly sighed, wishing he could raise hell with those damned muggles. He stood up catching a few curious stares from the students as he began walking around the room. Alas, the only thing he could currently do was harass his classes.

It certainly provided a certain amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not sure if anyone actually reads my bio or not, buuuut I basically said im going to update once a month, while I get a feel on how my work schedule will be like.**

 **I feel like the last bit is rushed, but honestly once I finish this story im probably gonna end up rewriting it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

True to his word, Severus allowed both Hermione and Harry to work on a simple potion that he monitored. The two had their own cauldron and mimicked his motions exactly when he showed them which ingredients to prepare first and how to prepare them properly.

It was… relaxing to say the least. The two were eager to learn anything magical, even something that wasn't as immediate as something like transfiguration.

He smirked at the awed looks on their faces when the pink smoke rose up signaling they had done it correctly. "Well done."

They continued in this fashion for a while longer, Severus taking the time he normally wouldn't have to explain just why they use the ingredients in such a way as well as the importance of the order.

Hermione's eyes were shining brightly. "Can we do another one Uncle Sevy?" She asked pleadingly. Harry looked up at him as well, bright green eyes shining just as bright. Severus rolled his eyes. "No, Harry needs to work on his words. Another time." And that was that.

xXx

Dinner that night was rather frustrating.

"Severus, my boy. I need you to run a few errands for me tomorrow morning." Dumbledore asked cheerily, before putting a mouthful of food in his mouth. Severus grimaced, looking to the two on the right of him.

"Are you certain that is wise when I have two children under my care, Albus?" He absently took note of the hand on his right arm, knowing by now that it was Harry who was extremely clingy and just wanting to make sure he was still there.

Minerva tutted at him disapprovingly. "Of course not. They'll be staying here at the castle where it's safer." Severus raised a brow. "And just who will be watching them? Surely not you Minerva? You already have much on your plate."

Dumbledore smiled genially. "No Severus, not Minerva. Hagrid will be in charge of the little ones." The old man ignored the little one's protests, choosing to continue to delicately put food in his mouth.

Severus' lips dropped into a flat line. "You're serious about this?" He wouldn't trust the large oaf with anything that wasn't a creature, and despite his original misgivings about the children, he didn't want them in any harm's way.

"Hagrid will do just fine Severus, there's no need to worry."

"…Yes Headmaster."

xXx

Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly, trying not to make a face at the humongous man sitting in front of her. She wasn't sure she liked him at all. Harry squeezed her hand, leaning in closer to her. "I'm hungry. Do you think he'll take us to get food?" He whispered quietly. Hermione sniffed delicately, tossing her nose in the air consciously mimicking how her Aunty Cissy had acted. "He has to take us to get food. Uncle Sevy would not like it if he didn't." Harry nodded solemnly at that. Uncle Sev was scary sometimes but never to them. He treated them exactly how he had always dreamed of.

"Mr. Hagrid. We're hungry." Harry said in a small voice. He interlocked his arm with Hermione's, liking the comfort the contact gave him. Hermione nodded decisively, quietly agreeing with him.

Hagrid belched loudly, making both of them jump. The half-giant smiled widely at them, standing up. "O' course, o' course!" He went to reach for his rock cakes, which he had first given them, when Hermione immediately protested. "No no no. Not those. They hurt our stomachs and mouths."

Hagrid made a disappointed sound but grabbed his cloak and gestured for them to follow. "Well a'right then. It's a bit late fer breakfast meals but I'm sure the kitchens will 'ave somethin' fer ya."

Hermione perked up at that, sliding slowly off the huge chair her and Harry were sitting in. Harry made a disgruntled noise when he had to let her go so she could stand up. He hurried off as well, immediately latching onto Hermione again.

Hagrid marched in front of them, whistling a cheery tune as he led them back to the castle. Hermione tilted her head as she watched him. "Harry, doesn't he seem a little weird?" The small boy's eyebrows furrowed together as he tilted his head as well. He shrugged a moment later. "I guess he's kind of odd but nothing bad. He just really happy."

Hermione made a face but nodded, swinging their intertwined hands together. "I guess."

Harry giggled, swinging his arm harder. They continued like that almost the entire trek up to the castle, until Hermione suddenly stopped, squealing loudly. She pulled away from Harry, running towards this large, drooping tree.

"Harry! Harry look, it's a doggie!" Hermione shouted happily, ignoring the strange creaking of the tree she was getting closer to. She kneeled down, making funny noises. Harry cautiously approached, almost staying completely behind Hermione. He didn't like dogs much.

This dog was one of the dirtiest he'd ever seen and it's ribs were poking out. It crawled forward slowly on it's stomach, sniffing at Hermione's outstretched hand. She made a cooing noise and it's tongue darted out.

" _Harry, what isss that awful ssmell?"_ Harry smiled softly as he heard his friend's voice, only to jump when the dirty dog suddenly started to growl at him.

"Bad dog! You don't growl at Kaa!" Hermione scolded, hitting the dog on it's nose. It immediately stopped and started whining, moving closer to her to lick her face.

" _Itss just a dog Kaa. A really dirty one. I think it needss a bath."_ Harry said in response to Kaa's question. Hermione smiled brightly at him, wrapping an arm around the dirty dog. "I wanna keep him!"

"Hermione! Harry! Ya can't just take off like that, especially not so close to the whompin willow!" Hagrid came bellowing out, having finally realized they weren't following him anymore. Harry flinched hard while Hermione glared at the half- giant.

"Well I found a dog and I wanna keep it. His name will be Snuffles and he will stay with me and Harry with Uncle Sevy." Hermione declared petulantly. The dog made a small choking noise, causing Hermione to immediately start fussing over it. Harry smiled shyly at Hagrid, not wanting to disagree with Hermione but not wanting to get yelled at again by the big man.

Hagrid scratched at his beard, an odd look on his face. "I guess it's up to Professor Dumbledore then. Come along now."

Hermione stood up, smiling triumphantly, holding out a hand to Harry, who automatically grabbed it, the other holding onto the dog's neck. "Don't worry Harry, I don't think Snuffles will bother Kaa. Maybe he'll be good friends with both Kaa and Crookshanks! That would be the best, don't you think?"

Harry grinned, listening to her go on about all the things they could do with the dog and their two familiars, never catching the way the dog seemed incredibly interested in what they were saying, nor the way it constantly swung it's head to stare at him.

" _I don't like the way it ssmellss."_ Kaa complained, making his way up to Harry neck. He made a face. "I already told you he just needs a bath."

Hermione smiled widely at Harry. "You're right! Maybe Uncle Sevy could help us wash him when he gets back!" She said brightly. Harry noticed Snuffles didn't seem to like the idea very much as his ears went flat against his head. Harry patted him gently. "Don't worry, Uncle Sev is really nice. He'll be gentle." With a bright smile, he gave one last head pat and latched onto Hermione, interlocking their arms again, content to listen to her ramble. She seemed to know a lot cooler stories than he did.

xXx

McGonagall stared hard at the two dripping children in front of her, feeling the sudden need to slap Albus. She took a deep breath, trying to stomp down her growing ire.

"What happened?" She asked calmly, only to receive more silence. The even wetter dog beside them let out a soft whine. Her eyes narrowed speculatively at it for a moment before returning to the two trouble making children in front of her.

They shuffled awkwardly, neither looking her in the face. Harry, softly stroking the snake wrapped around his wrist, seemingly for comfort, only hid partially behind Hermione.

Her lips pursed tightly, before she made her decision.

"Follow me." She commanded, drying them all with a flick of her wand as she marched towards the Headmaster's office.

She heard the two start to chatter quietly as they hurried to keep pace with her, and only felt irritation and exasperation. Honestly what was Albus thinking? There was a reason Hogwarts didn't handle small children.

xXx

Narcissa smiled, pleased with the awed expressions on Hermione and Harry's faces. Draco latched onto them, tugging on their sleeves since both were carrying their familiars. "Come on! I wanna show you my room!"

Lucius looked to his wife with a raised eyebrow, kissing her cheek in greeting. "I do wonder how it'll be with three children in the Manor instead of just one. Draco was a handful as it was when he was first this age. Welcome home love."

"It will be a challenge most likely. Especially since Dumbledore, the old coot, decided he's going to be making weekly visits to check on the children, since apparently he can't trust us not to take advantage of them." Narcissa scowled, absently taking a cup of tea when one of the house elves presented it to her.

The Headmaster had been very disapproving of the two Gryffindor cubs going to the Malfoys and it took the transfiguration professor, McGonagall, berating the man for him to give in. Evidently in the short time it took them to get their way Hermione and Harry had gotten into a mass of trouble. The blame fell to Dumbledore since the man had enlisted the help of Hagrid in watching them, which had proven to be a very poor choice indeed. Within minutes, the two had snuck away and gotten into the kitchens and made a huge ruckus, their familiars only making matters worse.

Minerva McGonagall had not been happy about that.

Lucius rolled his eyes, even as his lips tightened into a thin line. "They're _children_. What could we possibly take advantage of from that?" Narcissa shook her head, sighing. "I don't know dear. We'll just deal with it when it comes."

xXx

Severus Snape was _not_ a happy man.

"Albus! Where are my charges?" He asked, nearly hissing at the man. Having not been able to bring them along with him to run the old man's tedious errands, he hurried as much as possible, not liking leaving them with others for lengthy periods of time.

He had just come back to find them gone.

Dumbledore smiled widely at the angry potions professor, straightening up from his previous position. "Why Severus, I believe you'll be pleased to note they are with the Malfoys. That was the outcome you had wanted after all."

Severus felt most of his anxiousness disappear, leaving only anger and worry. He strained to calm himself. "What had changed your mind Headmaster?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes as he straightened. This was news to him.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "Oh just some antics that Minerva wholeheartedly disapproved of. It was nothing of dire consequence. I take it you've gotten all you need?"

Severus nodded stiffly. "Yes, I have. Now if you'll excuse me." He briskly walked out of the office, ignoring the Headmaster's cheery goodbye. Honestly, the nerve of that man.

If he had just allowed the children to go to the Malfoys in the first place, this situation would not be happening. He would not have been feeling this type of panic.

The normally dour man marched briskly down into his dungeons, entering his chambers quickly.

He didn't hesitate before flooing to the manor.

Severus glanced around, stepping out into the Malfoys floo room, an elf appearing before him. "Good afternoon Master Snape, Mistress is in gardens." Severus blinked. "Is she expecting me?"

The small creature nodded. "Yes Master Snape. Mistress says Tinky be taking Master Snape to the gardens when he comes."

Severus gave a curt nod, following the elf to the edge of the garden where he spotted the blonde woman. Not bothering with pleasantries, he immediately inquired about the two children. "Are they well? Are they hurt at all?"

Narcissa wanted to laugh at the questions that tumbled out of her friend's mouth. "Why Severus, one would almost assume you have a heart after all."

The dark-haired man scowled at her, looking around the bushes as if they were just hiding. Narcissa laid a hand on his shoulder. "They're fine. A few scares, but otherwise perfectly fine." She said gently. Severus nodded as they began walking, having expected something of the sort.

"I do have a few questions however." Narcissa paused before continuing. "It's Harry, he- well he hasn't been eating as much as he should be. He's terribly thin, and he claims to be allergic to sugar." Severus raised an eyebrow at the last comment, having already known about the first half. "To sugar? He had tea with sugar in it just the other day." Narcissa sighed, nodding her head.

"And Hermione? Is it the same thing as Harry?" Severus asked, a little more concerned. He knew the boy's family would have caused some lasting effects, but it'd be difficult if both children were in such states. Narcissa shook her head, leading the way further into the gardens.

Lucius stood when he spotted them approaching, nodding his head in greeting "Good afternoon Severus."

"Uncle Sev!"

Severus felt the tightening in his chest ease a considerable amount at seeing the three children running towards him.

Draco and Harry reached him first, wrapping their small arms around him, Hermione trailing behind huffing and puffing. She plopped down in front of Lucius, pouting. "It's hot." She whined.

The blond man chuckled, patting her head twice. "You didn't want to swim." Draco detached from the stifling hug him and Harry had enveloped Severus in, and plopped next to Hermione. He put an arm around her, ignoring her protests.

"Can we still go swimming father?" Hermione huffed, looking away even as she leaned against Draco. Lucius smiled indulgingly. "Yes Draco, you may go swimming still. Hermione ask Tinky for some swim clothes, I'm sure she can help." Draco shouted in glee, dragging Hermione with him to the house. "Thank you!"

A moment later had Draco dragging a swim dressed Hermione to the small, shallow pool that was nearby, a black blur following the two children.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his two friends, seating himself in a chair one of the elves brought him, Harry immediately clambering into his lap. "Since when have either of you gotten a dog?"

Narcissa made a face at his question. "Hermione and Harry were very adamant on keeping a stray they found near the half-giant's home and the willow. As I'm sure you're well aware, that is the primary reason they were finally permitted to come here at all."

Lucius sighed. "Yes and it's only because they were getting so upset when we mentioned they couldn't possibly keep it that it's still here."

Severus chuckled at his friends' tendency to give into the little brats when they shouldn't, ignoring the flare of irritation that Albus hadn't waited for him to return to pull this. "I wasn't aware actually."

Narcissa smiled fondly at him, looking sweetly at Harry. "Clingy little thing, isn't he? He attached himself to Lucius when they got here earlier this morning, even looking half frightened as he did doing so." Harry only cuddled deeper into Severus' robes seemingly content to sit there and listen to them talk, Narcissa having perched herself daintily onto the chair beside her husband.

"Harry? Do you want to go swimming as well?" Narcissa asked the boy. He shook his head, burying his face in Severus's robes.

"Alright. Where's Kaa? I've seen that little demon cat of Hermione's running about the house but not your snake." Severus asked curiously.

Harry perked up at the question. He wriggled about a moment, reaching into his robe shirt. "He likes to stay around my neck, but we were playing on some brooms Aunt Cissy got us, so he went into my shirt pocket. He really likes Uncle Lucy." Harry whispered the last part.

Severus barked out a laugh, caught off guard at what he called Lucius. "Uncle Lucy is it?"

Lucius curled his lip in distaste while Narcissa giggled. "The two children have taken to calling him that. I believe it was Hermione's idea."

Severus smirked, amused at the girl's propensity for nicknames. He settled in more comfortably, feeling much more relaxed now that he knew the children were safe.

"How exactly did the children get sent here anyhow? The Headmaster didn't deign to inform me of much other than they were here because of a huge mess they made." Severus questioned. He of course, also knew that they were left with Hagrid so there's no guessing what could have gone wrong.

Narcissa smirked.


End file.
